


Queen vs Cock Witch

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, cock growth, hyper, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A cock grower and a cock thief face off, their phallic egos colliding until they burst.
Series: July Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 19





	Queen vs Cock Witch

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was a bedroom that was absolutely smothered in way too many discarded things. Magazines, games, everything was strewn about in such a way that it was impossible to tell which was which. A proverbial pigsty of a room, one that he hadn’t ever seen before.

Now why wouldn’t he have seen that before, and who was he in fact? Why, it was the Cock Witch Mephy, who was wearing nothing but his lovable hat and a pair of undies that tried and failed to keep his cock as compact as it needed to be, resulting in an enormous bulge sticking out from his crotch. And the fact he was a Witch was why he hadn’t seen a place like this before, it wasn’t his kind of abode. He preferred open, airy places that he could use his cock in, instead of a dank and small room that threatened to be broken if he let out all his power.

“Huuuuuh.” Mephy whistled to himself as he rocked back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. Only seconds after that did he realize his hands were tied behind his back, leaving him in a bit of a bind. Only a bit, he was a strong Witch after all. He could probably just flex his feminine muscles and then he’d be free after a second or two. But instead, he was just gonna wait a bit and see who could’ve possibly put him in this situation in the first place.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the door to the room finally opened, and a bespectacled girl entered the room. A girl with a leer of lust, evident as she closed the door behind her and got close to the bound boy. “Well well, looks like you finally woke up. I’ve got a couple of questions for you, and you better answer them, otherwise we’re gonna have a bit of a problem.” 

“Oh? Questions? I love questions?” The hatted Witch chimed as he leaned closer to the bespectacled girl, licking his lips in a seductive manner. “How big is yours? That’s why you tied me up, right?” He giggled, already trying to turn the tables on her…

The girl blinked for a few seconds before she started lewdly giggling herself. “Oh, ohoho, no wonder you managed to steal away a couple of my precious Himbos! Goodness, you’re a lewd one aren’t you?” The bespectacled lass remarked as she pushed her glasses up a little, letting them obscure her eyes. “Maybe it’d be best to turn you into one too, just to try and see how much of that horny spunk’ll still be left behind in you…”

“Awww, those were yours? They were really tasty too, sucking out their cocks and turning them into toys. How’re they holding up? Still quickshots that worship any cock bigger than their own?” Mephy giggled, ignoring the threat that the girl posed. “Oh, and, who’re you anyway? I’m Mephy, the Cock Witch. Gotta make sure you know what you’re dealing with, silly girl.”

She continued to twitch and fume a little with how casually he was acting, prompting her to grumble a bit as she pushed the tip of her foot into his exposed bulge. “I’m Alyssa! The Queen of the School that you’ve been stealing boys from! My boys! My precious Himbos with those fat cocks that love to squirt out around them! MY cocks!” Her words were loud, they were proud, and they were filled with a sense of greed towards any cock in the vicinity. Including the one that she was currently trying to crush with her foot.

“Hhhnnnn, that’s it, thaaaat’s the spoooot.” The Witch giggled as he licked his lips, squirming a little as his cock struggled to stay bound behind those tight undies. “So you claim cocks too? Maybe you wanna learn how to become a Cock Witch? I can teach you, but you’re gonna have to give me more cocks to feast on, otherwise I won’t lift a finger.” He didn’t even think of her as any kind of threat, more like a way to get off…

That callous way of treating Alyssa sent her over the edge as she frustratedly grabbed her glasses, neatly put them down on her bed, and then smacked both of her hands onto the bound boy’s cheeks. “That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! You’re going to become one of my Himbos, not because you’re looking delicious and easy to manipulate, but because you’re a nuisance! Hope you like having no smarts, you cocky little bastard!” She was, well, angry. And as the last words left her lips, a spark of energy left her foot and poured straight into the cock it was pushing against…

Mephy’s expression turned from one of pleased teasing into one of pure delight as he felt the shock running through his cock. He understood exactly what kind of spell was being used on him, he had used it a few times himself on a couple of boys that looked especially delicious. The idea behind it was to turn the victim’s brainpower, how little of it that they had anyway, into nothing but cockmass and cum to empower the rod that had just grown. Now, considering the size of what he was trying to keep held back, the angry ‘Queen’ was in for a shock…

“Here it comes..!” He laughed while crying out, as his undies snapped off and revealed a cock the size of his torso. A painfully erect shaft that was still in the midst of growing, evident by the color slowly draining from the Witch’s eyes. It was seemingly effective, even if the girl in front of him was frankly astounded by the sheer amount of meat in front of her…

Alyssa ran her hands along her cheeks as she started drooling uncontrollably. She had hit the proverbial jackpot. Not only did she shut up a horny nuisance, but she got a brand new himbo with a cock that was even bigger than her last ‘King’s. She could just imagine using her magic to plant it on her crotch and use it on anybody that might need a thorough fucking… In fact, her nethers were already gushing over from nothing but the thought…

However, there was something rather… unsettling about the size of that cock. It was pointed straight at her. And she wasn’t ready to play around with it, even if the thought of being railed by so much cock made her feel weak in the knees. “H-Hold on, you’re not supposed to do anything without my explicit command..!” She cried out as she backed up on the bed…

Mephy just giggled with a lewd bit of drool running down his chin. “Cock…” He muttered, a single light remaining in his eyes. Thanks to experimenting with the spell, he had built up a natural resistance to it. So instead of ending up a mindless Himbo that actually obeyed the caster, he turned into a wild beast that just wanted to fuck. Which was great for him, he always loved a good fuck… but considering the girl that had just inflicted all of this on him…

Well, to say that she deserved what was about to happen wouldn’t be a wrong statement.

Alyssa didn’t even get a chance to protest as the Cock Witch grabbed ahold of her wrists and slammed his cock straight into her gushing nethers with pinpoint accuracy. The length and the width of that thing caused it to immediately bulge out against her torso, showing that she was practically being used as a masturbatory aid than a sexual partner. The utter look of pleasured shock on her face just reinforced that.

It didn’t take long before Mephy started thrusting either, using the grip he had secured to shove further inside before pulling out, stretching the poor girl’s hole further and further while it clung to his rod for dear life. He could see all the orgasms that he was inflicting on her, both through the way that the folds of her inner organ clamping down on him out of sheer instinct, and through the way that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head.

She was out for the count, and the magic that had been making him grow was unstable as a result. So, the best thing he could do while he was still filled with so much lust and equipped with so much cock? Why, it was to shove himself even deeper, parting the opening to her womb in the process. Once that tiny ring snugly clung around the head of his cock, there was only one thing left to do.

The Cock Witch shoved his rod forth one more time, slamming it against the back of the ‘Queen’s womb and triggering his own release in the process. A proverbial volcano erupted within the tiny space, splattering gallons upon gallons of cum inside. Within seconds, the poor girl’s midsection had bloated outward, continuing to grow as the seconds ticked by. She had so much stuffed in there that it was going to be impossible for her to walk until she got it drained, because she looked like she was the size of a queen-sized bed at this point. And she was still growing, courtesy of the cock that she had ‘blessed’...

Once the flow finally came to a close, the spell that had been cast on Mephy ran out, reducing his cock to a much more managable size. It was still as big as his torso, but now it wouldn’t cause the poor girl to act as a proverbial condom when he stuck it in her. Not that he could really stick it in her right this moment as she had been spread by his enhanced cock, but that was getting into semantics.

“Haha… You, girl, I like you…” The Cock Witch chimed as he rested up against her cum-inflated body, kissing that belly before closing his eyes for a second. He could use the rest, while she recovered from what he had done to her. When they both woke up?

Why, he’d make a Cock Witch out of her. She showed great potential, after all...


End file.
